1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to apparatus for packaging an article or articles in a wire-bound box assembly, and more particularly, concerns an improved apparatus for packaging an article or articles in a wire-bound box assembly where the box is assembled about the articles without the use of staples or other fasteners during the box assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, staples or nails have been used to secure the end boards and at least one side board of a wire-bound box assembly to the bottom board thereof prior to the placement of the article or articles to be packaged on the bottom board of the box assembly. For example, in a known automated system for packaging cartons in a wire-bound box assembly, a folding assembly is provided at a first assembly station for initially bending one side board of the box blank upwardly to the vertical. While the box blank is in such configuration, the end boards are stapled to the bottom board and also to the upwardly bent side board. Thereafter, the partially assembled box is conveyed to another assembly station where the articles to be packaged are manually placed on the bottom board. After such placement, the partially assembled box is carried to yet another assembly station for upwardly bending the other of the side boards and for thereafter bending the top board downwardly over the tops of the end boards. The wire loops extending from the upper edge of the first side board are then bent downwardly to interlock corresponding loops at the leading edge of the top board and thus form the final package.
It will be appreciated that the aforementioned initial stapling operation and the realigning operations at the separate assembly stations add considerably to the labor requirements of such prior art wire-bound box packaging operation. Moreover, in order to facilitate storing the foldable box blank and separate end boards for reuse after the articles have been removed from the assembled box, it is necessary to remove the staples securing the end boards to the blank. Such disassembly is not only time-consuming and counterproductive, but also during such disassembly, the box components are sometimes damaged so as to prevent them from being reused.